A Simple Thing
by Medie
Summary: Johnny has a rare chance to experience something he hasn't since coming out of his coma. Get to know someone normally


Title: A Simple Thing  
Author: M. Edison  
E-Mail: medison@thezone.net  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Johnny. J/Other UST?  
Part 1/1  
Category: Angst, Drama  
Spoilers: General ones  
Archiving: DZ Fever only, all others please ask.  
Warning: Notta one! *G*  
Disclaimer: Johnny's not mine. Amber's not mine (She belongs to a friend) I've got permission to  
use Amber but none to write Johnny.  
Summary: Johnny has a rare chance to experience something he hasn't since coming out of his coma.   
Getting to know someone normally.  
Author's Notes: I'd like to thank Donald Duck and Minnie Mouse....*snicker* Sorry, I still think  
that's very cute. I would like to thank Debbie & Julie for telling me to post this. (I think an   
or else was tossed around but I'm blocking out the trauma *G*) And to Christina for letting me   
borrow Amber. (This was a gift fic for her. *G*)Oh, be gentle. *G* I've seen ummm 2 eps. ;-)  
  
A Simple Thing  
by Medie  
--------  
  
  
It was a chance meeting one afternoon in the diner, a chance meeting that repeated itself a week  
later, and it was a rather pleasant one. The diner'd been unusually busy with a bus of tourists   
having stopped in town and all had apparently decided to eat in the same place, so as not to lose  
each other. Locals dropping in for their regular lunches had found themselves being interspersed   
throughout the diner wherever a place could be found. Which was how Johnny managed to be dropped   
at a table with a young woman he'd never met before. A perfectly chance meeting that turned out   
to be a nice, and welcome, surprise for them both.  
  
After the first afternoon he knew her name was Amber Haggardy and she was a writer, along with an  
innate understanding that she was pretty and had a nice smile. The next meeting the following week  
had been a little less of a surprise but neither seemed to mind. That week had brought with a   
little more knowledge of her and in return, she learned a little more about him. Doling out   
tidbits of information in casual conversation seemed the mutual way they were taking things and   
Johnny liked it. Craved it.   
  
What he knew about the woman sitting across from him consisted of a few casual revelations,   
including the fact she liked her burger well done but not charred and her fries absolutely   
couldn't be limp and soggy, and he couldn't be happier about that fact. They were learning things   
about each other slowly and that was something he hadn't been able to do in a while. He could know  
more about her, obviously, if he wanted to. One touch of her hand, the barest brush of her leg   
against his, and her most personal secrets were his to see, hear, explore and experience.  
  
That was all it would take, all it took with anyone, but he resisted and guarded carefully against  
it. He wanted to meet just one person and not know their life story or deepest, darkest secrets   
within the moment it took to shake their hand. It was a simple thing but one that had proved   
elusive since his emergence from his coma into a world dominated by the visions his mind and body   
insistently bestowed on him.   
  
Fortunately, Amber understood this. She was new to the area but she'd been in town long enough to   
have heard the stories about him, the local psychic wonder boy. She'd heard enough to understand   
what physical contact meant and didn't feel snubbed when he avoided it.   
  
So, he supposed, that was another thing he'd learned about her. She was an understanding person.   
Well, that, and she was cute when she blushed. Which, if he teased her right, happened easily.  
  
"So...best movie?" He questioned lightly, bringing up their topic of the week while swirling a fry  
in his ketchup. They'd adopted this habit in the first week. After the elephant in the room, his   
coma, had been unmasked they'd fallen into a conversation about some of the things that had taken  
place during that time. Amber's writing career certainly shone through with her lively storytelling  
skills.  
  
With this question, Amber's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Well that's a question. Depends on the   
criteria you define 'best' by."  
  
Johnny smiled at her response. "There's criteria for this?"  
  
"Oh of course!" She replied emphatically, picking up her drink. 'Are we talking critically   
acclaimed films? Fan favorites? Award winning? There are a *lot* of ways to pick this one."  
  
He grinned. "I'm not looking for Leonard Maltin's picks, just *your* favorite." He clarified,  
leaning forward slightly.   
  
"Oh," She paused with a sheepish grin. "True." Her gaze traveled to the diner's window for a   
moment as she considered it. Then, with her answer in mind, she looked back at him. "Entrapment."   
At his questioning look, she elaborated, explaining who starred in it and what it was about.   
Finishing with why she liked it. "I don't exactly know why it's my *favorite* but it is. I guess   
it's because it's got an entertaining plot that keeps you guessing and they even get to pull off   
the perfect escape."" She smiled. "Or maybe it's as simple as the fact I've always been a Sean   
Connery fan. But I do think it's a really entertaining movie."  
  
"Sounds good." He decided after a moment. "Next time Bruce decides to go on one of his pop culture  
updating sessions, I'll tell him to pick that one up." His comment earned a peculiar expression   
from Amber and he looked at her curiously. "What?"  
  
"It's just...6 years." She smiled. "Its hard to believe, there's so much you missed."  
  
"Tell me about it." Johnny murmured dryly.  
  
Dismayed, she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, Johnny, I didn't mean..." She sighed heavily and  
shook her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok." He reassured with a smile, staying the instinct to reach out and touch her hand. "I   
know what you meant."  
  
She smiled, relieved. "I am sorry, Johnny, really I am. I can't imagine how this must be for   
you..." She gestured with a hand, indicating the world around him. "How confusing..."  
  
He smiled wryly. Amber had no idea. In their handful of conversations, he'd told her about some of  
the coma, and the media had taken care of telling her about his 'gift', but he'd never gotten   
around to mentioning Sarah or the convoluted mess that was left of his life 'before'. It just   
wasn't casual conversation material.  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
She nodded quickly and the sincere expression on her face, the honest desire to help, made him   
smile.  
  
"That show...Survivor? What were they thinking?"  
  
-------  
  
"See you next week?" Paying the bill, Amber grinned over at him. "Same time, same table."  
  
"And it's my treat this time." Johnny finished, echoing her grin. "You bring the topic of   
conversation."  
  
She laughed and nodded. "I'm thinking literary." Moving away from the counter, she looked up at   
him. "I'm thinking of introducing you to Harry Potter."  
  
He didn't need a vision to know he was being teased but, gamely, he decided to play along. "Who's  
Harry Potter?"  
  
Amber's eyes danced with mischief. "I'll tell you next time...have a good week, John Smith."  
  
"You too, Amber Haggardy." He smiled. "See you next week."   
  
For another piece of the puzzle.   
  
Finis 


End file.
